Accused of something you're not
by oxIrishBella14xo
Summary: AU: Bella is accused of being a witch during the witch trials. when she is being burned at the stake who will help her? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!!sorry…**

Chapter one ---Third's POV---

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Isabella. She wanted to be called Bella but it was never her place to correct anyone for she was young and a girl. It was improper and against the law for a woman to talk to a man without being spoken to first and a child could not talk back to their parents. The children had to follow every order given to them by their parents.

Isabella was only fifteen and she was the only daughter amongst many sons of the fruit seller in Forks. Barely any one was in their small town for many travelers never made it to the west before they died. Because she was the only daughter and her mother was too sick to do most stuff, Isabella gained the responsibilities of the family at the age of six. She helped out her mother when she was younger but when she turned six her mother got sick and her illness never went away. As Isabella grew up her mother got worse and worse because of the disease and old age.

Everyday Isabella got water from the brook, cleaned the house, did the laundry, prepared all of the meals, and took care of anything her family wanted or needed done. She was never allowed to go into town so she had no friends and knew no one. The only things she knew were the things she did at home and the little bits of information that her mother would sometimes tell her about the world.

All of her brothers were older than her and had jobs selling things in the market they all lived in their same house. Isabella's brothers had to keep their children in a separate house next door. Even though there must have been thirty kids in that house none of them were girls and all of the children's mothers died having one of their multiple kids so Isabella had to take care of her brother's families also.

One day, Isabella's mother died and because the funeral was in town Isabella could not come. She never understood why but her father knew that if she were to go into town she would be claimed as someone else's wife and her father could not stand to lose her. If women went to the market that meant that they were eligible for marriage. Isabella's father wanted to find a good man then introduce him to Isabella, but no man was good enough for her and as she got prettier and older by the day it was harder and harder to keep her away from society.

One day Isabella's father decided to see what kind of man would ask for her if she would go into town. He did not want for her to marry only for money because he didn't mind being poor but he didn't believe in love only good people and greedy people. So he sent Isabella to get some books from Mr. Feller, the local book store owner, so that she could start educating her nephews. The book store also just happened to be in the center of the market where the most people were too.

Unfortunately, his idea to make men come to Isabella would only lead to her death.

**A/N****: hey guys I know that this chapter is weird but I needed to get out all of the background info otherwise the story gets really confusing…please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I'm so surprised that I got so many reviews on this story truthfully I didn't mean to make it the Salem witch trials since she is technically in forks but anyways I just want you to know that I more than likely will NOT look anything up on it and make everything I say up. Yes the eligibility thing is more than likely wrong but you never know! And I think it does fit the story line and time era pretty well. Thanks so much to my first reviewers!

**Migamoo**

**Ilovetwilight – kk**

**Bellawannabe620**

You guys helped me a lot and sorry for anyone who wants this to be more realistic but I don't think it will happen. Sorry! Any-whosers, (I like that word) on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

Charlie's POV:

Sending my daughter out into the market got the attention of many eligible men. She didn't say a word the entire time but I got at least sixteen visits from bachelors in town. Now all I had to do was find the perfect man for her and get them wed.

I know I'll invite them over one by one and get to know them over dinner that Bella will make and serve. She never really says anything and it would be against society for her to talk to a man without being spoken to first so it should go perfectly. Maybe when I narrow the selection down a bit I'll let her chose! I just hope she doesn't show her clumsy side on her first meeting…

Bella's POV:

I got the books from town and left without saying a word to anyone but the book keeper that day and since then daddy's been getting loads of visitors. It's been two weeks and I have become fast friends with the book keeper. He is such a sweet old man and his son is the cutest little boy ever! The book keeper lends me books almost every day now because my nieces and nephews are doing so well! I'm proud to be their teacher even if I never get to see them use their knowledge out in public.

Daddy's having a friend over for dinner and he asked me to make it and be there usually I'm not allowed to meet his friends but I won't ask why. I had to cancel lessons today and the kids were so upset they almost started crying. Actually one of my nephews did start crying. Usually people hate to learn but I guess they enjoy me teaching them.

I decided to make something simple but tasty. I had all the ingredients for tonight's dinner and began cooking. (I don't know what they ate so use your imagination people!) I sampled the soup and it turned out better than I thought and the cherry pie smelled delicious. The main course had finally finished when the there was a knock on the door. I was glad that I had gotten ready during the wait for the dinner to be done or else I'd be doomed. My father answered the door and started talking as he sat down with his friend. I went out to meet them. They stood as I brought in the soup and my father introduced us.

"Bella this is my friend James Winton. James this is my daughter Bella." James grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed a little and gave him a small smile. I served dinner and everything was perfect. I was happy I didn't drop or brake anything by the end of the night. I cleaned the dishes and went to say good night to my father. I entered the room and gave him a hug "good night dad!" I turned to walk away.

"Bella?" he asked. I stopped and faced him. "What did you think of Mr. Winton?" he seemed sort of nervous. He was messing with his hands.

"He seems very nice. May I ask why you want to know my opinion?"He came over and put his hands on my shoulders and seemed to be struggling with what to say.

"My Bella, I believe it is time for you to get a husband. After you went to the market for me, many men have come asking for you. Mr. Winton was one of them and I believe he may be good for you. I'm not saying you're going to marry him but I am considering him. I have invited some of the others I liked over for dinner also. I just wanted to know if you think he might make a good husband for you?" he talked hurriedly but not too fast for me to think he was upset about marrying me off.

"You want me to get married?"I was in a daze it seemed as if I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"No, I would like to forever stay here with me but I'm afraid I can't support you and you are getting far too old. Not many others will come for all of the men these days want young women and I'm asking who you would like to marry because I want you to be happy." I felt like crying but I knew this day would come.

"I will think about him…as…as a husband after I see the others." I said in a dazed and tight voice. Before he could say anything I said good night again and left. I could hear his sigh as I left but I didn't turn back I went to my room and silently cried until was asleep. I didn't want to be married yet but I was fifteen and not many people lived long nowadays but still I thought I was pretty young to be married.

Alrighty here is the second chapter I know she seems a little overly sad that she is getting married but seriously she didn't want to be which is why she is crying at the end. PLEASE REVIEW!!!THANX!!!


	3. Chapter 3

(dodging knives)… okay guys im super sorry about never updating but ive been getting really bad grades so ive hads to ppull those up before I wrote more. Im going to finish some of my earlier stories first so here is the order im gunna finish them in:

A lot has changed

Bella goes to Hogwarts

Fishy Bella

Accused of something your not

Not your average human girl

And I think im gunna let someone take over Discovery of the Cullen secret because I know sort of where I want it to go but not how to finish it. So if anyone wants to take it pm me and I'll decide if I want to give it up


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the long wait but I want you all to know Edward is in this chapter! Yay! I was on sort of a writing break. I was really uninspired but I think I'm going to be writing more lately. We'll see. Well here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sorry…**

Chapter 3:

Bella's POV

Every night I have had to cook dinner for one of my father's 'friends'. I wish I didn't have to be married but I have to stop pretending that I have more time. Daddy will die eventually, like he said and I will need a husband. During the daytime I would go into the market to get new books for the kids and I had become good friends with the store clerk. The clerk would often lend me my favorite books for more than a week.

I had just picked a new book to read and was reading it as I left town. I knew this was going to be my favorite book by far. A lot of the books didn't have a very expansive vocabulary and I found them too easy to read. The plots in most books are the same, a pretty girl in a bad situation gets rescued by the man of her dreams who then makes her life perfect but that doesn't mean they don't have a uniqueness that makes them interesting.

"Ow…" I muttered. I must have tripped over something because I noticed something was up when my book was a foot away and my face was in the dirt street. I picked up my book and noticed a man who I must have knocked over when falling. He was dusting off his pants and the was shaking the dirt out of his hair.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't watching. Are you you okay?" I asked hurriedly hoping no one sa the collision. We were on the outskirts of town and not many people were around so I figured not.

"I'm fine. It was entirely my fault I was not concentrating. He said as he started to look up. He had gorgeous auburn hair and shiny topaz eyes. He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I knocked him into the dirt.

When he met my gaze he seemed shocked like he first noticed that a girl had spoken to him without him speaking first. It was not very polite of me but I wanted to know if he got hurt. We just stared at each other until I snapped back to reality and realized I had to get home.

"I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you but I must be getting back now." I quickly left without waiting for a reply.

Edward's POV:



I had just gotten done hunting in a nearby forest. We had moved into the house here in Forks this morning and I immediately had unpacked and gone out to hunt. I wanted to take a walk a clear my thoughts. I walked on the outskirts of town so it was quiet and not many humans were around to bug me with their annoying thoughts.

I had gotten so lost in my thoughts I had not realized something bumped into me because I didn't hear their thoughts and I must have really been out of it if a HUMAN knocked me down. I was going to give the rude man an earful. I was in a very bitter mood today, no doubt from all the teasing Emmett and Jasper inflicted ion me on the way here.

I was patting at my pants trying to get some of the dirt off while shaking the dirt out of my hair. 'I hate dirt roads' I thought. I heard a sound that sounded like bells. It was the voice of an angel I looked up and my gaze was caught with the angel in front of me. She was covered in dirt as I had been and carrying a book that was unmarked to the outside.

I thought I had gone to heaven for a moment when I saw those big brown doe like eyes, her rich chocolaty hair and full rosy lips. She was speaking but I could barely register it. I probably looked like I needed mental help because of the stupid stare I was giving her. Before I knew it she turned and walked away.

After a few minutes I began to follow her. She was back to reading. I was surprised because most women could not read nowadays. I never got to follow her all the way home because I heard my sister looking for me and calling my name in her thoughts. I ran and caught up with her. 'Maybe I could follow her scent to her later' I thought. I hoped to see her all the rest of the day.

As I began to follow her trail, it started to rain, washing away her scent. I felt the need to find her but what could I do? Look forever? Maybe I will see her in town tomorrow.

**A/N: okay guys REVIEW!! I want to wait until I get fifteen reviews on this story considering it has seven when my others have 20 or 30. Reviews make me happy and keep me going. No review No update..sorry to my loyal readers who hate reviewing but I need input!!**

**IrishBella14**


	5. good bye

Ok so I am finally getting around to this. I keep getting everyone's reviews and favorite alerts but I regret to tell you, I am deleting my account. I wrote these stories almost five years ago and have long since looked at them. I no longer know where I intended to go with these stories and if you want the idea for your own story, go for it.

I can't bring myself to care about this old writing because it is so old and dead. Reading my notes and intentions for these stories I cannot tell what I wanted to do with them. I would officially give the stories over to someone to continue but I really have nothing to give in regards for what I was going to do with the stories so if you want to use what I have already posted, it's fine.

Thank you for the awesome reviews and for reading my pieces and good luck with your own writings!


End file.
